Le baiser
by Lena Jilian
Summary: Après une nouvelle lutte, Ladybug s'apprête à rentrer chez elle, mais Chat Noir la retient malgré l'avertissement de leurs Miraculous.


 _Une idée originale de Chaxti, correction by Voca._

Le papillon a akumatisé Tom Dupain, le père de Marinette. Ce dernier s'était énervé suite à un concurrent jaloux qui tentait d'entacher sa réputation depuis plusieurs semaines par divers moyens. Il était alors devenu Evil Baker et pouvait transformer tout ce qu'il touchait en pâtisserie.  
Ladybug en a fait une affaire personnelle, ce qui avait surprit Chat Noir qui n'avait pas comprit pourquoi sa Lady se comportait ainsi avec ce citoyen en particulier.  
Ensemble, ils avaient cependant réussit à vaincre Evil Baker et à capturer l'akuma qui s'était logé dans le rouleau à pâtisserie du boulanger.

Les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug et la bague de Chat Noir se mirent alors à clignoter en cœur. Ladybug s'apprêtait à partir quand Chat Noir la retint par le poignet.

« **Restes, s'il te plaît.** » demanda-t-il, incapable de se séparer de l'élue de son cœur.  
« **Chat...** » répondit doucement l'héroïne, « **Tu sais bien que je dois partir.** » expliqua-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse, « **On ne doit pas...** »

Mais avant que l'héroïne ne termine sa phrase, Chat Noir l'avait attirée contre lui afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un chaste baiser.  
Surprise et choquée, la brune, qui était en train de se retransformer, le repoussa sans comprendre ce comportement soudain.

« **M-Marinette ?!** » s'écria le félin, visiblement à demi-surprit par cette révélation.

Sans comprendre, la jeune fille laissa promener son regard sur ses mains, ses pieds et le reste de son corps pour se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle. La panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle car elle ne pouvait plus nier sa double identité à présent, peut importe le mensonge qu'elle inventerai.

« **Oh non...** » murmura-t-elle, déstabilisée par le regard stupéfait fixé sur elle, « **Ce n'est pas possible... C'est un cauchemar...** »

Pendant quelques instants, Marinette parla ainsi, seule, en faisant les cent pas pour trouver une solution qui ne venait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque l'autre héro l'appela qu'elle se figea et se rappela de sa présence, tournant la tête en direction de cette voix qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui avait eu tant d'audace quelques minutes plus tôt.

« **Marinette, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. Tu sais qui se cache sous ce masque, n'est-ce pas ?** » questionna le félin, dont l'anxiété s'est finalement manifesté.

Refusant de le regarder en face dans un premier temps, la parisienne finit par succomber à la tentation, espérant qu'elle aurait l'occasion de punir celui qui avait osé lui voler son premier baiser.  
Approchant doucement tel un animal sauvage, Marinette détailla son co-équipier sans se cacher, puisque telle était sa demande.  
Elle l'avait déjà observé de nombreuses fois. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, son visage fin, son sourire tantôt joueur, tantôt si sincère, l'expression de ses yeux verts si profonds, identiques à...

Ouvrant grand les yeux, elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en réalisant. Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait se tromper, c'était forcément son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Et pourtant.

« **Adrien... ?** » murmura-t-elle, sans trop y croire, éberluée.

Comme pour confirmer ses soupçons, Chat Noir se retransforma sous ses yeux. C'était désormais Marinette et Adrien qui se trouvaient face à face.

« **Comment est-ce possible ?** » murmura Marinette qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
« **Je ne sais pas** » répondit Adrien avec un sourire résigné mais sincère.

Ils restèrent immobiles, à se regarder dans un silence religieux pendant quelques instants. Adrien éclata alors de rire sous le regard stupéfait et ahuri de Marinette. Contrairement au mannequin, elle était choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Chat Noir concernant sa vie privée, à leur amitié en tant que super héro, à toutes les fois où il était venu chez elle discuter sans savoir qu'elle était Ladybug, à son comportement devant lui lorsqu'il lui parlait d'Adrien après avoir apprit qu'elle avait un faible pour lui.

Adrien s'était rendu compte de l'angoisse de la demoiselle. Échangeant son assurance contre un sourire tendre, il s'approcha d'elle malgré les appréhensions de celle-ci et l'enlaça. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité, et voyant la peur se lire dans ses si beaux iris bleues, il était hors de question de la laisser filer.

« **A-A-A...Adrien ?!** » bredouilla la brune, complètement gênée par ce contact.  
« **Ne pars pas s'il te plaît.** » pria le blond, « **Je me doutais que c'était toi derrière ce masque. J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais j'en avais pas le courage.** » avoua-t-il doucement, « **Marinette, je suis content que tu sois Ladybug. Vraiment. Parce que c'est toi que j'aime.** »

Marinette était incapable de parler. C'était trop d'informations d'un coup. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte assez facilement d'ailleurs, habitué à ce comportement lorsqu'ils étaient de simples adolescents. C'était d'ailleurs sous les traits de Chat Noir qu'il avait percé le mystère Marinette, qu'il avait comprit pourquoi elle se comportait toujours différemment avec Adrien.

« **Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît.** »

Crispée, la demoiselle se détendit. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé d'entendre ces mots ? Combien de fois avait-elle rêvée d'être dans cette situation ?  
Doucement, elle réalisait que la réalité avait rattrapé la fiction, et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

« **Marinette ?** » demanda le mannequin tandis qu'elle tentait d'essuyer discrètement ses larmes.  
« **Désolée...** » pleurnicha l'asiatique, « **Je commence juste à réaliser... et... et...** »

Embrassant le front de celle qu'il aimait, Adrien la laissa se calmer tranquillement dans ses bras. C'est vrai, il lui avait tout avoué. Il avait réussit.

La nuit était claire et une fois le calme revenu, les deux amoureux observèrent la lune un moment, jusqu'à ce que la métisse ne commence à somnoler contre l'épaule du mannequin. A contre cœur, ils se levèrent et profitèrent du long repos offert à leurs kwamis pour se transformer à nouveau.  
Malgré les dires de la coccinelle, Chat Noir la raccompagna jusque chez elle, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois en guise d'au revoir. Voir son visage s'empourprer était décidément une chose qu'il appréciait énormément et qu'il avait hâte de revoir. Moins avouable peut-être, le goût de ses lèvres, qui allait certainement devenir une véritable drogue.

Bientôt, leurs préoccupations de super héros leur reviendraient en tête et des questions quand au comportement à adopter en public naîtraient, mais pour le moment, le Papillon s'était éclipsé de leurs esprits. Ils ne pensaient qu'à cette soirée riche en émotions.

 _Fin_


End file.
